


for the love of hockey

by korechthonia (sungabraverday)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 19:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15468090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungabraverday/pseuds/korechthonia
Summary: Anyone who could get professional hockey boys to behave that well deserved to be worshipped.





	for the love of hockey

**Author's Note:**

> I just... needed works for this ship to exist and this happened and it's not been beta'd and there probably won't be more and it almost certainly doesn't bear any resemblance to real life hockey, but I regret nothing.

It was love at first sight.

Lardo had subjected herself to a day of answering to Larissa as she visited the Rhode Island School of Design trying to figure out if an MFA was what she wanted for her next year. And then she’d spent the evening scoping out Providence by herself. It wasn’t bad exactly, but it was exhausting. 

She needed a break, and she missed her ridiculous hockey boys, so it was barely a decision at all to finagle her way into the Falconers practice the next morning. It wasn’t a game day, so she was lurking midway through the stands - she’d meander down to the bench later, but there was no point in going down too early. Tater would be distracted, and Jack would just give her a nod until it was time for them to wrap up. 

That was when she saw her. 

Her hair was up in a loose bun at the back of her head, she was leaning over the boards watching intently, and when she said anything to the Falconers, they listened. That was the thing that caught her attention the most, because Lardo knew exactly how difficult it was to get hockey boys to pay anyone any attention. But Georgia Martin had them eating out of the palm of her hand, and Lardo was in love.

Anyone who could get professional hockey boys to behave that well deserved to be worshipped. 

She’d meant to watch the practice, Jack and his teammates, but she barely saw them. Lardo just watched Georgia as she managed them. It was a good two hours before practice was officially over at Georgia’s call, only a few hanging back to practice some specifics.

It startled her out of a daze, and Lardo had to hop up quickly and make her way down to the ice before they all ran off. 

It was Tater who noticed her first, blinking once and then shouting, “Jack, is beer pong god!” He looked at her with what she thought was probably a glower, muttering “no time for rematch.” 

She smirked, but then Jack was there, and held up his fist. She bumped it with a grin as Tater headed for the locker room. “‘Swawesome practice bro. Good to see you.”

“What’s up? Wasn’t expecting to see you.”

“School tour at RISD. And I missed your stupid hockey face.”

That got a grin out of Jack. “Lunch after I clean up?”

And yeah, she hadn’t really been angling for that, but it was the best idea she’d heard all week. “Fuck yes.”

And then Jack smirked, and she knew she was in trouble. He turned over his shoulder and found her. “Hey George, mind looking after Lardo for a few? She’s the Samwell team manager, I’m sure she’d love some tips.” And fuck, she was in so much trouble and Shitty was going to chirp her for weeks for this, but she was right there, and holding out her hand, and Lardo was going to have to kill Jack, there was nothing else for it even if it would guarantee she never saw Georgia Martin again.

“Sure thing, Jack,” the other woman said, coming up behind him. “Georgia Martin,” she said with a warm smile that lit up Lardo’s insides, “but call me George.”

Lardo took her hand and shook it, and her grip was firm and her hand was soft. “Larissa Duan, but for the love of hockey, call me Lardo.”

And George laughed.

Lardo was so fucking screwed.

 


End file.
